One Plus One
by Lethe Seraph
Summary: Complete![au][raeclipse] Raenef, a high school boy with an overly cheery personality and lacking in intellect, needs help. Desperately. His friends, kendoist Erutis and son-of-monk Chris, take matters into their own hands! Man, Rae's new tutor is cool.
1. Chapter the First

            **One Plus One**

            by Lethe Seraph

            **Chapter One: In which our protagonist struggles against bouts of self-loathing**

            He was doomed.

            Hopelessly, irrevocably doomed.

            He was doomed beyond the point of redemption: truly, even the doomiest of doomy dooms would not compare.  

            Of doom.

            "I just don't understand," he moaned, burying his head under his hands.  He looked lost, miserable, and alone.  The tragedy of his pain was visible to anyone within a fifty-meter radius.

            Erutis grinned.  Raenef was just so cute when he was being pathetic.  "You fail another test, Rae?"

            He sighed a pained sigh and ran an injured hand through his wispy hurt hair.  "How'd you guess?" he mumbled gloomily.

            "It was kind of obvious."  Chris sat at the lunch table, tray in hand, and smirked.  "You are reeking of wretchedness, my liege."

            "Lee-what?"

            "He was kidding, Raenef," said Erutis immediately.  "It's too bad he doesn't have a sense of humor, huh?"  

            Raenef had stopped paying attention, though.  Its span was quite short – possibly the reason he tended to fail so many tests.  He just didn't get it.  He didn't understand anything at all.  What god had he pissed off in his past life to be born with so few brain cells?

            And did he really want to know?

            During this moment of self-pity, Erutis and Chris continued to converse.  

            "He must be really out of it," said Erutis.  "He's not even eating his lunch."

            "And the cafeteria lunch had tomatoes on it, too…" said Chris thoughtfully, taking a bite of his own.  

            "We should so something to help him."

            "Why?"

            "Just because you're on his level doesn't mean you can't be nice."

            "What?  I'm better than that kid!" said Chris immediately.  "I'm going to beat him into the ground one day!"

            She rolled her eyes.  Of course.  "Well, I'm going to try and help."

            "How?" said Chris curiously.  What could possibly improve _Raenef's_ condition?  After all, he had known Raenef for a year – and Erutis even longer than that.  He was a dreaming boy with a mind of fluff and a body to match.  Hell, when he had met Raenef, he had thought the kid was a _girl_.

            He shuddered at the memory.

            "You're pretty."

            "What?"

            "Um.  I said you were pretty."

            "Thanks!"  Raenef burst into a grin.  "You're pretty too."

            His voice was rather boyish for a girl.

            Chris silently cursed.

            One potential date down.

            "Not you too!"  

            Chris snapped out of his reverie.  "Huh?  What?" he said, looking around.

            Erutis rolled her eyes.  "Having one space case is enough, Chris.  Try to stay on Earth, would you?"

            "Yeah, yeah.  Whatever."

            "Don't you 'whatever' me!" said Erutis, taking offense immediately.  She grabbed his ears and tugged.  Hard.  "You should feel blessed to be graced by my presence!"

            "I'm a monk's son, Erutis!  You are definitely not what I would consider a blessing!"

            "What was that?!  Die!"  

            "Hey!  Hey!  No fair!" cried Chris, wilting under her attacks.

            And then, of course, the bell rang.

            Chris was out of the cafeteria like a shot.

            "Raenef!" said Erutis, shaking the boy's shoulders.  "Get up!  We have Algebra now, Raenef."

            "Not… math…" mumbled Raenef.

            "Hurry up, or I'll be late too."

            Raenef sighed and rose dejectedly.  "Sorry Erutis…"

            "It's all right.  It's not your fault you were born an idiot," said Erutis cheerfully.

            "If you say so."

            _Jeez, thought Erutis.  It was almost no fun cracking jokes at the kid.  "Are you all right?"_

            "Yeah.  I mean, it's not like I have to worry about parents being mad at my grades…"

            _That's right… he lives alone.  He looks so sad…  She pulled him into a hug.  "Aw, Raenef, I can yell at you if you want."_

            He grinned sheepishly.  "Uh, that's okay."

            She grinned back.  "All right.  Now, let's hurry up!"

            And then, of course, the bell rang.

            Raenef and Erutis were out of the cafeteria like a shot.

            Ring.

            Ring.

            What was the point? thought Raenef, rolling over and curling into a ball.  It was probably a telemarketer or something .  Why bother answering?  The rest of the day hadn't gone very well either – Great Teacher Krayon (his preferred title) had yelled at him _again because he knew nothing, nothing at all, and how had he passed eighth grade math anyway? did he even know what one plus one was? and then Miss Meruhsae, or whatever her name was, seemed to have the same opinion about his grasp of history, although she was nicer about it, and wouldn't Raenef just learn where to end a sentence for crying out loud?  He was probably failing his language class, too._

            Ring.

            Aw, why not… Raenef picked up the phone.  "If you're a telemarketer, go away," he mumbled into the phone.

            A burst of laughter.  "That's great," said a young male voice.  "Hey, I thought of something that could help you."

            "Huh…?  Oh, Chris!  Hi!" Raenef immediately went back into bubble-mode.  "What's up?"

            "As I said!" said Chris.  "I had an idea."

            "All right, shoot," said Raenef.

            "You should get a tutor!"

            Raenef was silent.  Chris could feel his depression-waves over the telephone.

            "But…" said Raenef.  "I don't know.  Wouldn't it be a waste?  I don't have that much money, and it might not help anyway-"

            "You should at least try.  I'm talking to Erutis online right now, and she says that her family has more than enough money.  We'll help you, Raenef."

            Raenef began crying.  "You're the best friends ever…" he sobbed.

            "I know.  So, we found a tutor for you and he'll be at your house in fifteen minutes."

            "What?!"

            ----

            Um. ^_^;; Heh.  Guess who the tutor is?  C'mon, just guess. ^_~

            What do you think so far?  I would be very happy if you reviewed!  Please do!  ::nudge::

            If you have any ideas/comments/constructive criticisms, I would love to hear them.

            Thank you!

            -----


	2. Chapter the Second

**One Plus One**

by Lethe Seraph

**Chapter Two: In which our protagonist attempts to utilize his brain**

Many thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! ::beam:: I feel so loved.

I'll even try to respond.  

            _Cirque du Macabre - ::glomps:: You're so sweet!  I'm glad you like this chapter. ^_^;_

            _Cody Saoyrn - ::grins:: Weeee~llll……(trans: Well…) Heh.  You're right!  It's Eclipse.  However did you guess? …Er, I'm not sure about the law, but… ::shrug:: I'll worry about it when it happens. ^_~ Fufufu.  Actually, it is kind of like Pretty Dynamite, isn't it?  It just focuses on the student instead of the tutor.  See?  Raenef even has the two best friends!  You're good… ::glomps::_

            _Ryasha_ - ::grin:: I hope the wait wasn't too long!  Thank you very much!

            _Raven – Thank you! ^_^ I'm glad you like.  Tell me what you think of this chapter!_

            _Spooky Mitsuko – Yay!  I feel special.  I was kind of afraid to rush into things, yeah. ^_^; But I'm also afraid to drag things out too much!  Whatever am I to do… _

I'm sorry if I forgot anyone! ::bows:: But rest assured that I am very happy you reviewed, and will add you if I realize I forgot. Or if you tell me I forgot.  -_-;; (--Lethe is rather absentminded… can you tell…?)

            --

            ::twitch:: I spelled Meruhesae incorrectly in the last chapter…?  I'm so ashamed.

            ---

            "Fifteen minutes?!" cried Raenef.  "But… but…!  How did you get a tutor on… on…"

            "On such short notice?" supplied Chris, laughing.  "Erutis and I have connections, dear Raenef.  Now get ready!"

            Click.

            Raenef stared at the phone, as though expecting it to tell him that Chris had been joking.  Then he bolted up and began rummaging through his drawers.  "Fifteen minutes!"  _I have to impress this tutor.  He – or she? – is my last hope!  He found a soft, collared emerald shirt and nodded, putting it on.  __Pants… pants… I can't just wear these jeans, either!  Um… um… Oh!  There!  Raenef hugged the velvety navy pants before slipping into them.  He examined himself in a nearby mirror._

            _My hair is a mess!_

Had Raenef stopped to think, he may have realized that the tutor would probably care more about whether he knew where his textbooks were or not.

            -

            A knock on the door.  Raenef choked and rinsed out the toothpaste quickly.  "Coming!" he called.

            _Okay.  Everything is fine, Raenef.  Fine fine.  Just be yourself!  …Well, a smarter version of yourself, anyway.  Okay.  Oookay.  And… open the door._

            He opened the door, and – 

            Chink!

            "Argh!" he said to himself, closing the door and removing the chain before opening it again.  "Sorry," he said awkwardly.

            "Don't apologize," said the man in front of him.

            Raenef's eyes widened as he examined the one who was to be his tutor.  _He looks so … cool!_  By his appearance, the man couldn't have been more than twenty; creamy ivory skin drew Raenef's attention to dark, serious eyes that glinted ruby in the light … but that wasn't the only interesting thing about him.  The man had long, raven hair swept back into a loose ponytail that called "Tug me!" to Raenef - and he was wearing all black!  There was a crescent moon hanging from his ear, too.  Oh!  And a silver chain hung from his sleek-looking pants … He was most definitely one that Raenef would call 'cool'.  He didn't seem the tutor type, though.

            "Are you going to let me in?"

            _ACK!_

"Y-yes!  I'm sorry!" stuttered Raenef, before remembering the man's previous words.  "I mean, I'm not sorry.  Well, I am, but-"

            He who was to be his tutor sighed and swept past Raenef into the apartment.  "Your name is Raenef?"

            "Yes, sir," said Raenef politely, closing the door.  _I'm such an idiot!  "Um, and you are…?"_

            "You can call me Eclipse," replied the man, shedding his trenchcoat to reveal a long-sleeved black shirt with a low neckline, fitting just as snugly as his pants did.  Raenef couldn't help but stare.  "Where may I put my coat?"

            "Er, in… in the closet.  Uh, I'll take it for you."

            "Thank you very much," Eclipse said lightly.  "Don't worry, I'm not _too_ dangerous."

            Raenef laughed nervously.  "Of course not." He put away the coat and came back into the living room.  "You can sit on the couch, if you want," he said.

            "Thank you again."  Eclipse sat, and Raenef took a place opposite him.

            "I suppose introductions are in order," said Eclipse formally.  His voice was just as dark as the rest of him, though it sounded nice to Raenef.  It was a calm, quiet sort of voice, but his words seemed to come effortlessly to him.  Raenef would have liked to have a voice like that.

            Raenef nodded.

            "As I said before, I am Eclipse.  I am to be your tutor, and I will do whatever I can to assure that you pass all of your classes with acceptable grades.  I have tutored students before, and they have all done exceptionally.  I have been told that you are failing…?" prompted Eclipse.

            "Yeah," said Raenef, blushing.  He wished that he could impress Eclipse.  "I'm not very good at schoolwork."

            "Do you try?  How often do you study?"

            "I try!" said Raenef.  "I study for about an hour a day, when I can, but it just doesn't help.  I can't remember things."

            "I see.  What is your worst subject?"

            Raenef thought, and grinned sheepishly.  "Um, I'm failing all of them."

            Eclipse put a hand to his forehead and sighed.  "Well, I certainly have my work cut out for me."

            "You don't have to cut yourself!" said Raenef in alarm.  "I'll do my best!"

            The raven-haired man looked at Raenef in surprise.  There was a pause, and Eclipse began laughing.  "I'm sure you will, Raenef."

            Raenef grinned.  Yay!

            -

            "Take care, Raenef.  Don't forget to study." 

            "I won't!" said Raenef enthusiastically.  "Thank you so much!  Having you as a tutor is definitely helping me."

            Eclipse rewarded Raenef with a slight smile.  "I'm just helping you to apply yourself.  The potential was always there."

            Raenef blushed, and grinned at the compliment.  He had always been told he looked like a girl, and it must be doubly true now.  He hoped that he didn't look stupid, but he just couldn't contain himself!  He looked up to Eclipse a great deal already, and it had only been a few hours.

            "You can expect me on Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays, then," said Eclipse.

            "I'll look forward to it!"  Raenef said happily.  "And next time, I'll have cookies ready or something!"

            "That's all ri-"

            "My treat," said Raenef stubbornly.

            A chuckle.  "Well, then, I most certainly shall look forward to our next meeting as well."  Eclipse bowed and left.

            Raenef didn't close the door until several minutes after Eclipse was out of sight.

            -

            "So, what do you think?" said Chris eagerly, hardly waiting until Raenef set his lunch tray down.

            Raenef beamed.  "I think I'm learning!"

            "All right!" cheered Erutis.  "Our Rae really does have a brain!"

            "Hey!  I've always had a brain!"

            "Have you used it?  I think it atrophied.  After all, the more contact you have with Chris…"

            "What did you say?!"  Chris immediately took offense, throwing a fry at Erutis.

            "Gee, you must really be mad, if you wasted your food on me," said Erutis dryly.

            Raenef laughed.  Chris and Erutis, even if they always fought with each other, were really good friends.  He was lucky to know them.

            And Eclipse too!  He was sure that he and Eclipse would get to know each other well.  

            "Hah!  Take that, monk!"

            "I'm not a monk!  I'm the _son of a monk!"_

            "Same difference, kid!"

            "Well, then, you're a cook!"

            "Now you're asking for it, pansy."

            "What did you call me?!"

            "A pansy!  Don't tell me you don't know the meaning of the word."

            "I _know what it means!"_

            "Then you'll agree with me when I use it to describe you!"

            "Now, now," said Raenef, waving his hands in a conciliatory sort of way.  "You don't want to-"

            "Die, kendo girl!  You're no match for my French fry assault!"

            "Your aim sucks,_ monk_!"

            "What are you doing…?" said a teacher, looming above them.  Small licks of flame danced around him.  Raenef gulped.

            And that was how they landed detention on a Thursday afternoon.


	3. Chapter the Third

**One Plus One**

by Lethe Seraph

**Chapter Three: In which much gratuitous fanservice is inserted, and our protagonist dances like a maniac**

**            -------**

Many thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!  Hmmmm, should I try to reply? ::sweatdrop:: Probably.  In no particular order, here it goes:

            _DarkangelWings_ – Thank you! ^_^ Chris and Erutis are always very fun to write, although they don't show up much in this chapter. ::sweatdrop:: Ah, well.  I'll just have to make it up to them later.

            _birdy317 _– Oh!  Don't cry! ::hands tissue:: I'm really glad you like it, though. ^^;

            _Chibi__ Assassin_ – O-hohohoho. ^^; I think I wrote that Eclipse sees Raenef every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday – while Raenef's detention was on a Thursday.  But it wasn't very clear, not to mention my memory isn't that great. ::sweatdrop:: But, you know what?  ^___^ I think I should make Raenef late to one of their sessions in the near future… make Eclipse 'think'…. ::evil laughter:: …Yeah, school is the Evil.  But hey! ^_^ Friends are good.  And fights with Erutis and Chris are even better… 

            _Unable To Cry_ - ^_^ Aw, thanks. ::hug:: I'm glad it makes sense…….

            _Baka__ Gothic Kitsune_ - :3 I like your name… Yay!  You're enjoying the fic! ::big grin:: All riiiiight!

            _SundayDreamer_ - ^_^ Thank you!  I'm trying.

            _LoneWolfStar7_ – I wonder where my Yami went?  I was just eating a piece of chocolate and then…

            And *because* of your reviews, and the fact that Erutis and Chris are so well liked ^_~, I decided to put them in this chapter.  (I wasn't planning to originally…)

            -----------

            Raenef twirled, humming, and stopped.  He watched his apron flutter back into place and grinned.  He twirled again, making his way across the room; some might describe it as 'dancing through the kitchen like a maniac'.

            "…Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep!  Waiting with patience for the spring, for the flowers to bloom renewed again!"  he sang cheerfully.  "Knowing there's more beyond the pain of today…"

            A knock.

            Raenef gasped, and within thirty seconds had turned off the oven, taken out the cookies (slightly crispier than would be preferred, mayhaps, but excellent cuisine compared to Raenef's usual style of baking), and placed the pan on the stovetop.  He blew on his fingers – he knew he had forgotten something!  The oven mitts were laughing at him! – and made his way to the door.  "Coming!" he called brightly.

            This was going to be great!

            -

            Eclipse tapped a foot.  Not impatiently, though – he was calm, cool, and collected.  He would not stoop to tapping his foot in impatience.  Rather, he was keeping himself occupied.

            The door opened.

            Clink.

            A thud from the other side of the door.  

            "Sorry!" said the boy, closing the door and opening it again.

            Eclipse couldn't help but stare at the sight that met him.

            Raenef beamed.  "Hi, Eclipse!  Come on in!"  When Eclipse was silent, he blinked and looked at the man confusedly.  "Are you all right?"

            Who wouldn't have been surprised?  If he hadn't already been assured that his student was a boy…

            He examined Raenef.    
            Hair tied back into a ponytail, much like his in that stray strands seemed to find their way onto his face with ease and relative maliciousness.

            Wide, smiling, sparkling emerald eyes.

            Long eyelashes that served to accent his innocence and femininity.

            Soft, slightly pink lips that did the same.

            Eclipse berated himself.  Where had that thought come from?

            He could forgive himself that one, he decided after a moment.  After all, Raenef was wearing a frilly yellow-

            "Oh!  My apron!  I forgot to take it off!"  Raenef laughed sheepishly and ran back to the kitchen.  _No **wonder** he was staring!_ thought Raenef.

            After a moment, Eclipse snapped back into awareness and entered the apartment.  He closed the door.  "Raenef?"

            "In here!  I hope you're hungry, because I made cookies!"        

            Eclipse blinked.  _Yes, he did say he would, didn't he? _ _How very… thoughtful._  "Actually, I didn't have a chance to eat lunch today-" he began, and found himself subject to a hurricane of cookies, all aimed directly toward his mouth.

            "Then eat up!  You're pale enough as it is!" exclaimed Raenef, cause of said hurricane.

            "What…" choked Eclipse, caught off guard, "…does that have to do with my complexion?"

            "Eat!  Eat!" 

            And so he did.

            And it was good.

            -

            "Idiot!"

            "Am not!"  Chris stuck out his tongue childishly.  "You're the idiot."

            "Who forgot to actually bring _money_, Chris?"

            "…me?" said Chris, almost intimidated by Erutis' ranting.

            "Yes.  You.  Now, what do you usually need in a movie theater?"

            Chris snapped his fingers.  "Money!" he said.  "Ha!  I'm not that stupid."

            She leaned closer to him, dark and dangerous.  "Now, what did you forget?"

            "….money."

            Erutis smirked.  "I'll pay this time, but you're going to have to clean up after me and the kendo club for a week!"

            "Again?!" groaned Chris.

            "What would you rather do, then?"  she said.

            Chris changed the subject quickly – with Erutis, chances were if you were interesting enough she would forget all grudges.  "Too bad Raenef is busy with his tutor, huh?"

            Erutis nodded.  "He probably would have liked this movie, too."

            Chris grinned at his good fortune. _She actually forgot?_  "Yeah.  I hope he's having fun, though."

            "Heh.  Learning?  Raenef?  Nah, his head is probably bursting already."

            Chris and Erutis laughed at the image.  Chris then shook his head.  "He did seem to be happy with the lessons, though.  What was the guy's name again?"

            "Hmm… Eclipse something."

            "So he's a good tutor?"

            "Yeah, we did some checks on him before offering him the job.  Top grades, no problems with the police or anything."  Her grin grew mischievous.  "And his picture was really hot, to boot!"

            "Erutis!" admonished Chris.  "Don't tell me you're hoping Raenef will introduce you."

            "Oh, nothing of the sort."  She gave a small, evil chuckle.

            Chris rolled his eyes.  "And I suppose I mean nothing to you?"

            "Right on, Chris!  Now buy our movie tickets!"

            _…Damn.  She really did forget.  _"Uh, Erutis…"

            -

            "You are quite the cook, Raenef," commented Eclipse, touching a napkin whisked from who-knows-where to his already-flawless lips.  "The cookies were excellent."

            Raenef burst into a huge, friendly grin.  "Really?  They were good?  I did something _right_?"

            Eclipse was once again caught off guard, and couldn't help but return Raenef's smile.  "Yes, you did.  You can, you know, if you just put your mind to it."  _Might as well make it into a sermon._"Just concentrate – like you most likely were when you were making those cookies – and you shall do brilliantly."

            "But… it's just making cookies," protested Raenef.  "It's not like school."

            Eclipse sat up a little bit straighter, and a gleam that said "I'm going to lecture you!" came to his eye.  Raenef groaned and slumped back into his chair, recognizing the gleam immediately.  "What do you do, when you make cookies?"

            "Er…" said Raenef.  "Mix the dough and bake it?"

            "How do you mix the dough?"

            "I put the stuff together and stir," said Raenef.  _Okay… where is he going with this?_

            "And how do you know what to put together?" continued Eclipse.

            "Um… I look at the recipe book?"

            "Precisely.   And after that, you have to measure it all into the proper amounts, and bake it for the correct amount of time.  If you double the recipe, you double the amounts of ingredients.  If you forget something, then the cookies don't turn out nearly as well."  All the words were swirling around Raenef's head.  But they kind of made sense… kind of.

            "So…"  Raenef brightened as the thought came to him.  "I'm using math!"

            "Albeit elementary math," agreed Eclipse.  "You have to do the same sort of thing in Chemistry, though."

            "You're right!" gasped Raenef.  

            Eclipse gave Raenef another of those strange smiles and stood.  "What do you say we get to studying, then?"

            Raenef hopped off of the couch.  "Yeah!"  On impulse, he jumped into Eclipse's arms and gave him an enthusiastic hug.  "Thanks, Eclipse!"

Unfortunately, his hug was just a bit _too_ enthusiastic: the two of them tumbled back down to the couch.  

            Raenef blinked down at Eclipse.  _Ack__!  Ack!  I am such an idiot…  _He scrambled off of Eclipse – which was hard to do when his arms were tangled around the elder's waist – and reached for Eclipse's hand.  "I'm sorry!  Are you all right?"

            -

            Before he knew what had happened, Eclipse had found himself sprawled on the couch.  

            _What would this look like?_ he thought, carefully keeping his face impassive as Raenef blinked in shock.  _What would this appear to be, to any casual observer?  Here the two of us are, alone.  Lying on a couch.  …I really must stop thinking like that.  _Eclipse had never had any girlfriends, even though it certainly hadn't been for lack of their interest; he had even had his own fanclub, embarrassing as it was to admit.  However, his own lack of interest certainly did not mean that he was interested in his student.  Raenef was nice and all, but Eclipse did have a semblance of decency: he liked to think that he was straight, not to mention that he was quite a few years older than-

            "I'm sorry!  Are you all right?" said Raenef worriedly, bringing Eclipse out of that chain of thought.  Raenef extended his hand, and Eclipse took it after a moment.

            "It's all right," said Eclipse lightly.  He got to his feet.

            Another long silence.

            "Are you going to let go of my hand, Raenef?"

            "Oh!  Oh!  …Um, yeah!  Yeah, I am!  I am _so_ sorry!  I don't know what's gotten into-"

            Eclipse sighed.  "It's all right, Raenef."

            "Oh!  Okay.  You must really think I'm an idiot, huh?" Raenef laughed awkwardly.  "I keep on screwing up…"

            "Raenef?"

            "Yeah?"

            "Hand."


	4. Chapter the Fourth

**One Plus One**

by Lethe Seraph

**Chapter Four: In which our protagonist interrogates his tutor and finds out many interesting things**

            ---

            Sorry it's been so long! TT__TT 

            Aw, jeez, whatever happened to I'm-gonna-train-you-to-be-evil-like-me Eclipse?!  He's like an Honor Student Goth or something.  Auuuuuuh!?  I blame it on the different environment.  But he still should keep his Evilness, darnit.  I'm going to have to work it in somehow.  He is so out of character right now. But I shouldn't make him a Perverted Evil Honor Student Goth.  Just… yeah… I'll shut up now.

            Doesn't Raenef just cry out 'dominate me!' to you?

            XD I am sooo fluffheaded.  Eclipse really did say Thursday.  So I'm the one cracking up. :P I'm going to go back and change it now, so there aren't as many plot holes…

            Mwaha.  Mwahaha.

            Cookies to those who figured out it was the Fruits Basket theme, and to those who reviewed in general. ^_^;; I should probably reply to reviews, but uwaa~! that would require more writing/time/energy.  And… I'm late enough getting this out as it is.  So, thank you all!  And I shall give you little magnetic-handed Raenef and Eclipse plushies!  Look!  They grope each other! 

            ---

            "Eclipse?" said Raenef curiously.  Several weeks had passed, and the two had become more comfortable with each other.  They were more like friends now than tutor and student, though Eclipse still retained most of his calm stoicism.  Raenef figured it was how Eclipse was with everyone.  Raenef, for his part, had improved dramatically in school.  He could almost pay attention for the entire class now that he knew what was going on.  He always looked forward to Eclipse's visits.  

            "Yes?" replied the dark-haired man.  He looked up from Raenef's worksheet.  The garnet eyes still startled Raenef – they were so sharp and full of knowledge, one would guess by the eyes that Eclipse was much older than he actually was.  Was he still in his teens?  Raenef couldn't remember.  He had asked once, and then promptly forgotten.  But he knew other things now, like Eclipse's favorite color was black, and he liked the sugar cookies the best, and he smiled whenever Raenef completed a particularly difficult problem which always made Raenef feel really warm and bubbly inside – but Eclipse had answered him, so he had to remember what he wanted to say.

            "Do you live nearby?"

            Eclipse was caught off-guard, and Raenef grinned at the slight change in his expression.  "Relatively."

            "It doesn't take too long to get here, right?"

            "Not at all," Eclipse said.  "Why?"

            "Curious," said Raenef brightly.  "What's your house like?"

            "An apartment.  It's like yours, except larger."

            "Do you live with your parents?"

            Eclipse was blunt.  "No."

            "Why not?  Are you in college?"

            "Yes.  They don't live near here."

            "Do you miss them?"

            "Are you trying to avoid working, Raenef?" sighed Eclipse.

            "Not at all!  Although I do deserve a break," said Raenef.  "You know, you can call me Rae if you want to."

            "…Rae?"

            "Short for Raenef!" said Raenef.

            "I supposed as much.  I rather like your name in full, though."

            Raenef blinked.

            "I hope you don't mind."

            Raenef beamed and echoed Eclipse.  "Not at all!  So, you're in college?"

            "I suppose there's no way around this interview, then?"

            "None!"  

            Eclipse sighed.

            Raenef beamed.

            "Yes, Raenef, I am in college.  It's my first year there."  Eclipse continued, as though to ensure that there would be no more questions from the boy.  "I am one of the top students.  I am in no clubs, but my hobbies include writing and archery.  I am single, and my parents are divorced.  I have no siblings.  I don't cut my hair because I prefer it long.  I don't drink, I don't smoke, and I don't do drugs of any sort."

             "Wow…" said Raenef, shiny-eyed.  "You're really smart."  For some reason, though, a thought ran through his mind over and over again.  _Single?  He's single.  Why is he single?  He's so cool!  He shouldn't be single.  I wonder if he's ever dated.  Wow.  He's single?_

            "That would be why I'm tutoring you," said Eclipse.  He met Raenef's eyes and gave him a small smile.  "Is there anything else?"

            The words were out of Raenef's mouth before he could stop them.  "Why are you single?"  He blushed.  

            "Because I'm not dating."  Eclipse didn't seem fazed by the question at all, but then, he was Eclipse.

            "Why aren't you dating?"

            "There is nobody that interests me at the time being."

            "Nobody?"

            "Nobody."

            "No cute girls at your college?"

            "I wouldn't say that."

            "Don't any of them like you?"

            Eclipse paused.  "…Perhaps."  He turned the conversation back around.  "I should be allowed to question you, now."

            "Okay!"  Raenef didn't even notice the change of subject.  "Ask me anything!"

            "What is x minus two, in parentheses, multiplied by x plus four, also in parentheses?"

            Raenef twitched.  "Er, anything personal?"

            "Answer first."

            "Um, um… first, outer, inner, last…  x squared… plus four x… um… minus two x which makes it two x… so it's x squared plus two x…"  He thought for a moment and wrote numbers in the air.  "Uh, x squared plus two x minus eight?" he said hopefully.

            Eclipse smiled.  Raenef felt heat rising to his face, and hoped that Eclipse hadn't noticed.  He looked really sweet when he smiled.  If Eclipse weren't wearing black… but, then, he wouldn't be Eclipse.  "Good job, Raenef."

            "I was right?"

            "You were right."

            "So ask me something!" demanded Raenef, eliciting a chuckle from his tutor.

            Eclipse thought for a moment, and a wicked expression filtered its way into his smile.  "Why do you care whether I'm single?"

            --

            "This is _so _boring," groaned Erutis.  "Whose idea was it to go to the mall, anyway?"

            Chris smirked.  "Yours."

            "I knew that."

            "Why did you bother asking, then?"

            "To make sure you knew."

            "Like I need any help remembering just how stupid you are."

            "Hey!"  Erutis glared at Chris.

            "That is no way to talk to a young lady," came a voice from behind them.  Chris and Erutis both flinched.  There could only be one voice that annoying, that evil, that fruity…

            And they were right.  

            "Krayon…" muttered Erutis.  "Keep out of this."

            "That's _Great Teacher Krayon_ to you!" said the wiggly-haired man, offended.  Passersby were giving him the strangest looks.  Well, what could you expect when you were a middle-aged man dressed like a high school girl from a dating sim?

            "Yeah, whatever."  Erutis was the only person Krayon actually allowed to talk back to him.  Chris thought it was because he had a crush on her, and resented him for it.  Deeply.

            "We have to get going, Erutis!  We're going to be late!" said Chris quickly, but Krayon wouldn't be abandoned that easily.

            "Hold it, mate.  Where's your friend Raenef?  He isn't ill, is he?"

            "Is that concern I detect in your voice?" said Erutis sarcastically.  Chris grinned.

            "He's at home being tutored," said Chris.          

            "Well!" said Krayon.  "He's actually applying himself to his studies!  I am proud.  Who's the tutor?  I may know him – it is a him?"

            "Why so nosy, 'Great Teacher'?"

            Krayon sniffed.  "I'm concerned for his well-being.  If he has a second-rate tutor, he could become even _worse_ than he is now!"

            They all shuddered at the thought.

            "If you must know," said Erutis, "I recommended the tutor.  His name is Eclipse, and he's supposed to be one of the best."

            "Eclipse?!" cried Krayon in surprise.  "He _is_ the best!  I'm amazed that you could get a hold of him!  I _do_ know him, personally!  He-" Something seemed to dawn on Krayon, and he fell silent.

            "He…?" said Erutis dangerously.

            "What is it?" said Chris.  "He's not a serial killer or something, right?  Is Rae in danger?!"

            "I shouldn't say…" said Krayon.  "It would be… well, are he and Raenef alone?"

            The two loomed above their teacher and glared him down.  "TELL."

            "Oh, all _right_."  Krayon took a deep breath.  "Eclipse is…"

            -

            A stunned silence, and then the explosion.

            Poor Krayon didn't have any time to cover his precious ears.

            **"HE'S _WHAT_?!"**

            Five miles away, birds fluttered from their respective trees, and people winced at the noise.

            And, yet further away, Eclipse sneezed.

            -

            "Bless you!" said Raenef.

            "Answer," prompted Eclipse.

"Um… I don't really know…" mumbled Raenef slowly.  "I was just curious, is all… I think.  Maybe.  You're too good a person to be single.  So… I was curious.  I think."

            "I see."

            "Would you like a cookie?"

            "Perhaps.  What kind?"

            "Sugar!"

            Eclipse took one, and smiled again.  "Thank you, Raenef."

            Raenef just blushed and took a cookie for himself.


	5. Chapter the Fifth

**One Plus One**

by Lethe Seraph

**Chapter Five: In Which Our Protagonist Does NOT Learn the Deadly Secret of Eclipse, but Rather, Thinks about His Hair**

            ---

            I don't like this chapter.  At all.  I just lacked Inspiration when I wrote it.  Sorry about that. -_-;

            ---

            Krayon winced.  "Did you have to yell so loudly?  Honestly, I get enough of that in school."

            "Sorry," apologized Chris, however reluctantly.  He didn't really want to be the subject of 'Great Teacher' Krayon's wrath again.  "But that was a surprise."  

            "Raenef could be in danger!" cried Erutis worriedly.  "We've left him alone with… with…"  She shivered.

            Krayon's wince became a frown.  "Now, now.  I would trust Eclipse with my life."  
            "But would you trust him with Raenef's?!" demanded Erutis.

            Krayon faltered under the girl's glare but then regained his footing.  "Yes!" he said stubbornly.

            "I care about Rae," said Erutis in a dark voice that caused Chris to give a small 'meep!'.  "I'm going to go check up on him.  _Now_."

            "See you on Monday, Krayon," said Chris gloomily, even ignoring Krayon's admonishment of "That's _Great Teacher_ Krayon to you!"

            Damn, but Erutis was scary when she got into one of her moods.

            And he had to put up with her for the entire car ride to Rae's…

            --

            It being Friday, and Raenef being too lazy for his own good on Fridays, the two had decided to stop studying entirely and watch a movie – if Raenef were able to answer a certain algebra question correctly, off the top of his head, without help from the calculator or from Eclipse.

            And he had.

            Raenef beamed and rummaged through his small collection of DVDs.  "What do you like, Eclipse?" he called.

"What do you have?"

            "Not much… um… some stuff by Hayao Miyazaki, a few Harry Potter movies, and Titanic…"  He could feel Eclipse's bemused look through the wall.  "It was a present from my friend Erutis," he explained quickly.

            "Ah.  What would you like to watch?"

            Raenef thought.  "Do you like cartoons?"

            "Not in particular."

            "Then that rules out Spirited Away and Princess Mononoke…" said Raenef.  "Have you read the Harry Potter books?"

            "Yes."

            "Did you like them?"

            "They were well-written, but the description of magic didn't appeal to me very much.  It didn't resemble what I had perceived magic as."

            "Huh," said Raenef thoughtfully.  Well, that was another discussion for another time.  Monday, maybe.  "Then Titanic it is!  Would you like popcorn?"

            "No, thank you.  The cookies were quite filling."

            "Okay!"  Raenef bounced back into the living room, put the DVD in, and jumped onto the couch next to Eclipse.  He grinned.  "It's been a while since I saw this."

            Eclipse nodded.  "There's a bit of a glare on the screen.  Should I turn the lights down?"

            "I'll get it!" volunteered Raenef immediately.  He did, and came back.

            They were silent for a while as the movie introduced itself, and they became interested in the plot.  Or, at least, Raenef assumed that Eclipse was interested; he was watching it, after all.  Once or twice Raenef had caught him with a sweet almost-smile on his face.

            The question now was, why did he keep catching _himself_ trying to edge closer to Eclipse's side of the couch?

            --

            "You're speeding!  You're speeding!  Damn it, Erutis!" cried Chris, cowering in his seat.  "Try obeying the law for once, I'm sure Raenef will be fi-"

            That was when he beheld Erutis's Glare Of Doomy Doom ™.  "Shut up, Chris."

            He shut up.

            --

            A hand shot up and pressed against the window for a moment, before trailing down and leaving a humid path in its wake.

            Raenef blinked.  "What are they doing in that car, anyway?"

            Eclipse raised an eyebrow.  "You're a teenager, Raenef.  You cannot tell me that you have never thought about that sort of thing before."

            "What sort of…?"  Raenef thought for a moment.  "…you mean…"

            Eclipse sighed.

            "Have you ever dated, Eclipse?" 

            Eclipse twitched and turned away from the screen again.  "Are you still hung up on that, Raenef?"

            "Uh, yeah."

            "Yes, I have.  They all turned out miserably.  Shall we continue watching the movie?"

            The answer wasn't one Raenef had expected, granted, but it was satisfactory for the time being.  "All right!"

            However, the time being didn't last very long.  After a few minutes, Raenef spoke up again.  "Why?"

            "Because Jack and Rose are in different social classes," said Eclipse.

            "No!  Not the movie!" said Raenef.  "Why did they all turn out miserably?"

            Eclipse sighed and reached forward, stopping the movie.  "Why do you want to know so badly, Raenef?"

            "I care about my friends," said Raenef simply.

            His expression was so trusting.  _Whatever I tell him, he'll take as truth, _thought Eclipse.  He knew it was a fact – Raenef was too innocent for his own good.  Every bit of Raenef's being was opposite his own.

            Eclipse answered with a question.  "You consider me a friend?"

            "Of course!  We are friends, right?"

            "Most students wouldn't call their teachers friends, Raenef."

            "But you're… _Eclipse_!" protested Raenef, as though it were all the explanation needed.  

            Eclipse smiled slightly.  "Hard to argue that one."

            Raenef swung his feet up onto the couch and turned to face Eclipse, crossing his legs.  He leaned forward and rested his chin on his hands.  "So, can you tell me?"

            "There's not much to tell," said Eclipse with a small, elegant shrug.  He shifted – Raenef noticed again just how snugly his black pants fit him, and then wondered why he noticed.  "The people I dated were idiots."

            "Then why did you date them?"

            "Because I didn't realize until afterward that they were idiots."

            "Ah," said Raenef in a manner that, for him, passed as thoughtful.

            Eclipse sighed.  Raenef certainly was persistent when it came to his personal life.  "Raenef, have you ever liked anyone?"

            "Of course!" said Raenef brightly.  Eclipse groaned; he knew what was coming.  "I like Erutis, and Chris, and you, and-"

            "Not like that," said Eclipse.  He rephrased.  "Have you ever had a crush on anyone?"

            Raenef thought for a moment.  "Well, there was a girl who liked me, but that was a while ago, and I don't think I really liked her like that… um… not really," he said sheepishly.

            "It's all right," said Eclipse.  

            Raenef couldn't take his eyes off of him.  

            The movie had started again, and it would have been interesting if Raenef had been paying attention.

            But he wasn't.

            Eclipse was, so he didn't know that Raenef was staring – or so Raenef thought.

            He couldn't help himself!

            There was just something about Eclipse that made him want to keep staring forever.  If he were an actor, Raenef would be just as enthusiastic as any fangirl in his pursuit of the handsome man. 

            Eclipse was the only person Raenef had ever known that really was tall, dark, and handsome.  Well, his skin was actually pretty light, but everything else about him just screamed 'Dark!'

            His name fit him.

            Raenef watched as Eclipse crossed and uncrossed his legs – those shiny black pants – and Raenef's gaze traveled upward, to the loosely fitting black sleeveless shirt – Eclipse had taken off his jacket a while ago – his gaze traveled upward, to Eclipse's face-

            Eclipse was watching him!

            Raenef blushed and snapped away. 

            _Idiot, idiot, idiot,_ he told himself.  Eclipse would think that Raenef was weird or something if he knew the thoughts running through Raenef's head.  But it wasn't like that, not at all, Raenef just thought that Eclipse was really pretty-

            And smart-

            Kind-

            Raenef snuck a glance at Eclipse.  The older man had turned back to the movie; a small smile touched upon his face.

            Suddenly, Raenef was overcome by an overpowering urge to touch Eclipse's hair.

            --

            "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to issue you a ticket."

            Erutis groaned.  "But I'm such a dainty young female-"

            "Stow it, lady.  Have a nice day."

            The officer left, and Erutis sped away just as quickly as before.

            --

            Yes!

            No.

            Yes!

            No.

            He'll think I'm weird.

            It's all right.  He already does anyway.

            What if he thinks I'm into him?

            Well, so?  Aren't I?

            No!  No, I'm not!  I just…       

            …really want to touch his hair?  Yeah, that's a bit odd.

            It looks so soft, though.

            It's pretty long.  I wonder how long it takes to brush it every day.  I wonder what he would look like with it down.

            I shouldn't.

            But I want to.

            No.

            Yes.

            Argh!

            You know what?  I'm just going to… not do it.  Yeah, that's it.  I'll just sit here, hands in my lap, watching the movie and _not_ Eclipse who is glancing at me and smiling and turning back to the screen and I really want to tug his hair now but I'm not going to do it because-

            --

            Emerald eyes met surprised ruby and grinned sheepishly.  Raenef's fingers were entangled in Eclipse's hair now.  He had been right; it was really soft, and silky.  He wondered whether it smelled as nice as it felt.

            "Raenef…?" said Eclipse.

            "Heh.  Sorry.   Your hair's really soft," said Raenef, still unmoving.

            Eclipse leaned closer to Raenef and brought his own hand to Raenef's hair, stroking it gently.  "I could say the same about yours."

            Raenef leaned into Eclipse's touch.  Eclipse could almost hear him purring.

            Before either of them really knew what had happened, their faces were millimeters from each other's-

            And that was when the door burst open.


	6. Chapter the Sixth

**One Plus One**

by Lethe Seraph

**Chapter Six: In Which Our Protagonist TRIES To Learn the Deadly Secret of Eclipse, and Our Side Characters Get… Distracted **

            ----

            Many thanks for the great reviews. ^_^ You're awesome!  I hope I can live up to your expectations.

            ----

            "Finally!  We're here!" cried Erutis, smashing her way through the entrance of the apartment building.  "What floor does he live on again, Chris?" she called over her shoulder.

            A moment later, a considerably more harassed-looking Chris followed her through the doorway.  "Fifth," he moaned.  

Erutis ignored Chris's distressed state and pressed the 'up' button, tapping her foot impatiently.  "Dammit!  I don't have all day!  Hurry up, you…"

            Ding.

            They shuffled into the elevator.

            There was a humming noise as it moved upwards… and then…

            It stopped.

            The lights went out.

            Erutis cursed.

            "WHY ME?!"

            -

            Eclipse and Raenef jerked away from each other, turning to stare at the intruder.

            Eclipse twitched.

            "Good afternoon, you two!" said Krayon cheerfully.  

            "You could have considered knocking, you know," said Eclipse, raising an eyebrow at the teacher's questionable attire.  "You still dress like that?  It didn't look right even when you were in your twenties."

            Raenef looked between the two.  "You know each other?" he said curiously.

            "All too well," muttered Eclipse, at the same time Krayon piped, "Oh, yes!  We know each other _very_ well!"

            Raenef beamed.  "That's so cool!"  

            Strange, though, that he had to suppress another, more agitated feeling…

            -

            "Why… why…" groaned Erutis.  Chris sighed.

            "Hey… Erutis?"

            "What?" she snapped.

            "You know that you could press the 'Call' button, right?"

            She stared blankly at him for a moment.

            "…Idiot!  Why didn't you say anything sooner?!"

            "Well, you looked like you were having so much fun moping…" Chris trailed off, wincing under Erutis's Glare of Doomy Doom ™.  He could even see it in the dark…

            A loud banging told him that she was hitting the Call button.  "Damn it!" shouted Erutis.  "Work, darn you!  Work!"

            "I don't think it's working," said Chris helpfully.

            She glared.

            "…Shutting up," said Chris.

            -

            "Why are you here?" said Eclipse with another sigh.  Raenef wondered why Eclipse didn't seem to like Great Teacher Krayon very much.  He was a nice guy, if a bit peculiar.  Raenef remembered the first day of that class.  He had been so surprised when Great Teacher Krayon spoke; his voice was drastically different from his appearance.  If Krayon had never talked, then Raenef would have assumed him a… well, a very 'lacking' girl.

            He blushed at the memory.

            It was, frankly, rather embarrassing, and Chris never failed to remind him of it whenever he wanted something.  If they weren't such good friends, it might have been considered blackmail.

            …Even so…

            "I need to speak to you, Eclipse," said Krayon, his tone shifting abruptly.  He was serious?  Raenef was immediately curious.  What could make _Great Teacher Krayon_ serious?  Oh, but he had said Eclipse.  That meant that he didn't want to talk to Raenef.  He wasn't hurt, though!  Not at all.

            "I'll go to the kitchen and fix you some tea!" volunteered Raenef cheerfully, rising and leaving before Eclipse could protest.

            After all, it wasn't like there was any reason for Raenef to be jealous.

            -

            "Erutis?"

            "Yeah?" said Erutis dully.  She had finally given up, sinking to the floor in admitted defeat.  Somehow, she had ended up quite close to Chris's corner.

            "We're alone.  Together.  In the dark, in a small, confined space.  Where nobody can see us," added Chris.

            She raised an eyebrow, even though she knew the boy couldn't see it.  "And?"

            "…Dunno."

            "Then why'd you bother bringing it up?"

            "Do you like anyone, Erutis?"

            "Well, aren't we being forward today?"

            "Hey.  It's a way to pass time, and we could be stuck in here for a while."

            "Oh, hell!  You mean I'm going to be stuck here with you?!"

            "You didn't figure that out already?"

            -

            Raenef heard their hushed voices, and tried not to pay attention.  He was curious by nature, though, and that nature soon got the best of him.

            "Eclipse, I ran into two of Raenef's friends today."

            "I see. …Is this about Raenef, then?"

            "In a sense.  It's about _you_ and Raenef."

            It was hard to hear them.  Raenef finished pouring the tea and tried to concentrate.  What could Krayon have to say…?

            "Do we have to talk about this now?" Eclipse hissed.  "Raenef could come back at any time."

            "But I told them-"

            Eclipse cursed.  "What did you tell them, Krayon?"

            Raenef realized what he was doing, and stopped.  Eavesdropping was wrong!  It was Eclipse and Krayon's own business, not his.  He put the cups on a tray and was about to carry them in-

            "Damn it, Krayon!  It's not like that!"

            "I just thought they should know-"

            "You've always liked meddling in my affairs, haven't you?  Even now…"  Eclipse's voice was low and dangerous.  Raenef couldn't move.

            "I was doing what I thought was right, Eclipse.  Don't compare this to the past.  I've already apologized for that a thousand times over."

            "They'll tell _him_ now, Krayon!  I can't have the boy thinking that."

            "I'm sorry, then," said Krayon.  "But I thought they had a right to know.  Speaking of Raenef, what's keeping him?"

            _Oh, shoot._  Raenef grabbed the tray quickly.

            "Raenef, do you need any help?" called Eclipse.  He sounded normal now.  Maybe Raenef had been imagining things…

            "No!" Raenef tried to sound cheerful.  What could Krayon have said?  No.  No. It was none of his business.  If it were something important, Eclipse would tell Raenef eventually.  "I'm done!"  He returned to the couch and placed the tray on the coffee table.  Heh.  Tea on a coffee table.

            "Thank you," chorused Krayon and Eclipse.

            "No problem!"  He beamed.

            Eclipse glanced at Krayon darkly before sipping at his tea, and Krayon nodded.

            -

            "So?  Do you like anyone?" prodded Chris.

            "You tell me," replied Erutis.  

            "Hey, I asked first."

            "And?"  

            "Uh…"

            "Exactly.  So, tell!"

            "Uh…" repeated Chris awkwardly.  "Well… promise you won't laugh?"

            "What, do you like Raenef?" joked Erutis.

            Chris was silent.

            "Oh, crap…" murmured Erutis.

            "Hell, no!" said Chris.  "What gave you that idea?!"

             Erutis sighed.  "Darn."

            "Anyway, promise?"

            "Yeah," said Erutis reluctantly.  

            "No giggling."

            "Right."

            "Or snickering."

            "Uh-huh."

            "Or chuckling-"

            "Get on with it already."

            "Okay."  If Erutis could have seen Chris, she would have known that he was blushing.  "Erutis, I…"

            She blinked.  Was he going to say…

            "I… like you.  A lot."

            And they were trapped alone, in a dark, confined space, together…?

            "You're joking, right?" said Erutis.

            "N-no."  Damn it!  His voice was even trembling!  She gulped.  Where had his ego gone?

            Although, she admitted to herself, it wasn't such a bad thing if he liked her…

            Suddenly, the lights flicked back on.  A loud hum, and the elevator began rising.

            They stared at each other.

            "…All RIGHT!" 

            It would have to wait until later.

            For, right now, their best friend needed to be saved.

            They had a mission.

            Erutis clenched a fist and glared at the elevator door determinedly.  They would succeed.

            …And then the lights went back out.


	7. Chapter the Seventh

**One Plus One**

by Lethe Seraph

**Chapter Seven: In which our protagonist discovers a little bit more, and the side characters are still rather distracted**

            ---

            Many thanks, as always, for the awesome reviews and for your support. ^_^; I feel so slow.  But, hey, I'm trying.  My main love is Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfiction (…can you tell?), and I tend to get distracted by that.  A lot.  But, hey, as I said: I'm trying!

            ::sweatdrops:: I know, I know… Eclipse has a secret and it's been what, three chapters now?  Jeez, Eclipse!  Spill already!  And, yeah.

            I think it's a perfectly obvious secret and when it is divulged, you're going to groan.  Seriously. ^_~

            ::smirk:: You may think you know what's going on when Eclipse says what he does, but … don't be too sure.  Ohohoho.

            Just in case the 'strikethrough' format doesn't show (I'm not sure): The misspellings are intentional, okay? ^_^;;

            Well, thanks again!  I'll just keep writing now, shall I? ::grin:: Review!  

            ---

            "I can't believe this," moaned Erutis, banging for the thousandth time on the elevator doors, which still refused to acknowledge her existence.  "I _cannot believe _this.  I can't believe…"

            "Yes, I get the idea," said Chris.  He seemed to be taking it rather well.  "So, are you going to reply to me or what?"

            "Huh?" Erutis said, still glaring at the doors.  

            "I told you that I like you!"

            "Oh, yeah, that," said Erutis.  "I'm not really sure what to make of that."

            "Why not?"

            "It's just… I don't know… we're best friends, right?" Erutis seemed to be serious, for once.  "It feels weird.  I mean, like, you're just telling me because of convenience, you know?  Like…"  She struggled to explain it.  "Because we know each other so well, it's easier for you to ask me out or whatever.  …I don't know, I can't…"

            "I really do like you," said Chris determinedly.  "It's not because you're just some girl.  You're like a guy to me."

            A long, quiet moment passed.

            A trickle of sweat ran down Chris's brow.  He laughed nervously.  "…Is it just me, or is it getting really warm in here?"

            "That was _so _not the right thing to say, Chris," said Erutis in a very, _very _dangerous voice.

            -

            "So, how long have you known Eclipse, Great Teacher Krayon?" prompted Raenef politely.

            "Ah, around four years now!" said Krayon with an air of nostalgia about him.  "I knew him when he was _your _age; he was one of my students… he was always _such _a precocious boy…"

            "Thank you," said Eclipse, just as politely as Raenef.

            "Oh!  You were his _teacher_?" said Raenef, amazed.  "Wow!"

            "The tales I could tell you…" said Krayon, eyes glinting.  "Those were the good old days, hm?"

            "Very," said Eclipse.  "Krayon was a crossdresser even back then – the school board had such trouble with him, it's a wonder he wasn't fired."

            Raenef giggled.  "Why didn't they?"

            "Eclipse came to my defense!" said Krayon.  He smiled.  "He was very well-respected by the board, being so talented at _everything_-"

            "_Krayon_-" Eclipse was blushing faintly.  Raenef watched the two in wonder.  

            Krayon took a sip of tea and continued.  "So when their prize student argued for me, they were convinced!  I believe he said, 'If girls can wear it, what's to stop males?  Are you discriminating against my gender?  You manage to overlook other, more disturbing violations, so why not overlook this harmless breach of conduct?'"

            "Amazing…" said Raenef.  His eyes had begun to shimmer.

            "It wasn't that much…" said Eclipse.  "Besides, Krayon was – believe it or not – a decent teacher.  We couldn't afford to lose him."

            Krayon beamed.  "So you really did appreciate me!"

            "Only a slight amount more than my other teachers."

            "That doesn't change the fact, Eclipse!  You have a heart!"

            "I would have thought that you would know that by now," said Eclipse quietly.  A current seemed to pass between the two, and Raenef looked between them in confusion.

            "Um… would either of you like some more tea?" said Raenef, breaking the awkward silence.

            "No thank you, Raenef.  I'm fine," said Eclipse.

            "And I really should be going," said Krayon, rising and nodding to the two.  "Thank you for your hospitality, Raenef.  Good luck with the tutoring."

            "No problem!  I'll see you on Monday!" said Raenef cheerfully.  Krayon left.

            Eclipse glanced at his watch, and winced.  "I've stayed rather far past the arranged time, haven't I?"

            "What?  Oh!  It's late already?"

            "I suppose we got a bit distracted.  You're probably busy…"

            "Not at all!  Um, you could stay for a while longer, I wouldn't mind…"

            "I have an idea," said Eclipse suddenly.  "You've never been to my apartment.  As long as we're not working on anything, I could treat you to dinner."

            Raenef brightened.  If he were able to emit light, then Eclipse would have needed sunglasses.  "Really?  That would be awesome!  Wow!  Thank you so much!"  He grabbed Eclipse in a tight hug.

            Eclipse circled his arms gently around Raenef and smiled.

            -

            "Er, sorry?  I meant, um, I …" faltered Chris as Erutis towered over him.  He could sense her aura, and it was _not_ a good one.  "I, um…"

            "Give me a good explanation.  _Now_," growled Erutis.

            "Um, uh, I wasn't talking about your body, just… um… we're such close friends!  Yeah!  I know you better than any of my guy friends except maybe Raenef!  That was it.  You're really pretty, honest!"

            She fell to the floor with a thud.  "You think I'm…"

            "You're pretty!  And I like you."

            "Aw, Chris…"

            "Seriously.  I'm being open about this.  I want a truthful answer, Erutis.  I've told you how I feel."

            Her hand touched his cheek.  "Chris, you're really sweet, for a complete idiot who pisses me off every five minutes."

            "Should I take that as a compli-"

            She kissed him.

            After a moment, she pulled away.  Chris was speechless, blushing bright crimson.

            "Yes, you should."

            -

            Half an hour, and some very interesting noises, later, the lights came back on.  "YES!" cheered Erutis, springing to her feet.  The elevator began moving again.

            "What do you think Raenef will say when we tell him about Eclipse…?" said Chris.

            "Well, we'll just have to find out, won't we?"

            "So, you … like me?" 

            Erutis smiled.  "I guess.  Until further notice, anyway."

            Chris grinned.  "I'll take that as a yes."

            Ding.

            They stepped out.

            "Which one's his apartment again?"

            "Uh, this one.  I think."  Then Chris examined the door.  "Oh, crap…"

            "What is it?"

            _Hey!  Chris, Erutis!_

_I'm leving leaving this just in case you guys cum come by.  Probably not, but it's a good thing too to do, right?  _

_(I tried to call you but nyther neither of you were home.  I figured you where were together. ^_~ Good going, Chris!)_

_Anyway, I'm not here right now. ^_^ Eclipse invited me over to his apartment!  We'll be eting eating dinner there._

_Have fun with what ever whatever you're doing!_

_We can get together over the weekend if you're not bussy  busy!_

_            -Raenef_

_            (Eclipse is looking over my shoulder.  He keeps corecting correcting me. ^_^)_

            Chris and Erutis stared at each other.

            "…We did all of that for _nothing_?!"

            "At least he didn't misspell his name again…" said Chris cheerily.

            "DAMN IT!!!"

            Heads poked out of the other apartment doors.  "Some people are trying to get some rest around here, you know!" "Young people are so rude nowadays!"  "Shut the hell up!"

            "Sorry!" piped Chris, dragging Erutis away.  She fumed all the while.

            "I am _so_ going to kill him on Monday…"


	8. Chapter the Eighth

**One Plus One**

by Lethe Seraph

**Chapter Eight: In which the protagonist is curious, and his tutor cooks**

--

I'm so sorry! It really has been a while. ::sweatdrops:: Sorry about that. I became wrapped up in other things. Please forgive me! TTTT

Heh. I know, I know, his secret hasn't been revealed yet. Heh heh heh. I wonder how long it'll take. Maybe he'll tell Raenef himself! (Suuure.)

Let's see how this goes… having fun with lines ... whoo!

Ah, cliché. I sigh. Darnit…

--

"Wow!" Raenef bounced, enveloped by the plushy dark leather, and beamed. "This is so cool!"

"It's just my car," said Eclipse amusedly.

"But it's _so cool_! And I'm sitting in the front and everything!" Raenef bounced a bit more as he put on his seatbelt.

"Don't you usually?"

"Nope! Chris and Erutis like to sit in front when their parents take us places."

"What sort of places?" said Eclipse.

"Oh, the usual …" said Raenef. "Movies, bowling … once, an amusement park. That was fun." Raenef grinned. "Your car is really awesome."

"I'm glad you think so," said Eclipse, starting the engine. He pulled out of the parking space.

"So where do you live?"

"Not too far from here," assured Eclipse. "It should be about ten minutes."

"Okay," said Raenef. He bounced.

The car shook.

Eclipse ran a hand through his long hair, allowing the wind to toss it about. Raenef watched. Eclipse was _pretty_.

"Why do you always tie your hair back?"

"It would be rather uncomfortable if I didn't," said Eclipse distractedly. In front of him, a car was abruptly changing lanes. Several people were sticking their fingers out of their windows. Raenef wondered why.

"Couldn't you just cut your hair?" said Raenef, before actually thinking about it. Eclipse wouldn't be _Eclipse_ with short hair, would he? An image appeared to his mind, and he giggled. That looked really weird.

Or what if his hair were like Great Teacher Kra-

"No," said Eclipse. "I prefer it long."

Raenef had burst into giggles.

Eclipse stared at him before remembering to watch the road. "What is it, Raenef?"

"N-nothing…!" He bounced with laughter.

Or Chris's? Or … or Meruhesae's?!

Ooh! What if Eclipse's hair looked like _his_? Raenef giggled a bit more. He would have to get permission to play with Eclipse's hair later.

He wondered how long he would stay.

Eclipse rolled his eyes slightly. His young tutee was insane …

…perhaps _that _was why they got along so well.

At least he buckled up.

-

Krayon looked up from his book - a fascinating Japanese comic about crossdressers and gay males – thoughtfully. Had Chris and Erutis ever told Raenef about Eclipse…?

He shrugged, returning to the story with a smile. If things were going as he suspected, Raenef would certainly find out soon enough.

-

"We're here," said Eclipse, exiting the car. He walked around it and opened Raenef's door politely. Raenef grinned.

"Thanks!"

Eclipse took Raenef's hand and led him into the building.

Neither noticed this time that they were holding hands; it seemed an old, familiar comfort.

"Here we are," said Eclipse a minute later. He reached into his pocket and procured a silver key. Raenef idly looked at the number above the door. "Room one-thirteen …" he read to himself. For some reason, the number seemed to fit.

Eclipse opened the door.

"Woww…!" breathed Raenef, following Eclipse into the room like a tousle-haired sheep. "Amazing!"

The room was like Eclipse: it was tidy and tall, with quite a few shiny silver accessories, and it was very, very …

… black.

It was lit only by several carefully-placed lamps, glowing softly. The blinds were drawn. Seeing that they were on the first floor, Raenef guessed that it was because Eclipse liked his privacy. From seeing Eclipse's interactions with Krayon, and even Raenef himself, he thought that it was a pretty good guess.

Dark, dustless bookshelves lined the wall to one side of Raenef. He stepped further into the room to examine their contents. _Doctor Faustus, _he read as particular titles caught his eye. _Cyrano de Bergerac. Othello. _Then to another shelf: _Cosmic Tarot. Palmistry. Robots and Empire. _Raenef blinked at the last one. Sounded kind of interesting.

Eclipse had taken a turn into the kitchen, while Raenef explored the living room. "Do you have any allergies?" he called.

"Um …" Raenef was drawn away from _Songmaster__, The Mask of Apollo, _and a number of thick books that all proclaimed themselves parts of _The Lord of the Rings._ "No!"

"All right, then. Does fried rice sound all right to you?"

Raenef grinned. "I'm sure I'll like anything, if you make it."

Unseen by Raenef, a slight cherry tint brushed against Eclipse's pale cheeks. He coughed quietly, trying to regain the dignity that had not been lost. "Fried rice it is. Feel free to look at anything."

"Okay!"

Raenef heard a chopping noise begin. So _that _was where the kitchen was.

What other rooms were there in the apartment?

He walked through the living room, noting the cold wood of the floor – was Eclipse not one for rugs, then? – as he passed. Eclipse had said that he could look at anything, right? _Right_, he affirmed to himself.

He was faced by three doors, each lit eerily by the soft golden light. How long had it taken the older youth to get used to this?

"First door first, then," said Raenef aloud, feeling somewhat like a game show contestant. He grasped the handle and turned it.

_Bathroom._He shut it again.

The second?

_Cupboard.___

All right. He made a mental note to ask for some of that Pocky later. Why did Eclipse keep Pocky?

That left the third door. A strange sense of foreboding struck Raenef. He could feel a certain … presence, for lack of a better word … from behind that door. Raenef listened for the rhythmic _chop-chop-chop _from the kitchen before proceeding.

He opened the door.

* * *

With a seemingly careless, though precise, motion, Eclipse scattered his work into a sizzling wok. It would be ready soon. He had concentrated carefully, though thoughts always pried at the corners of his mind; he wanted Raenef to enjoy this meal.

He wanted Raenef to come back again.

Eclipse had always felt alone; no one, not even Krayon, had ever completely understood him. But, then, how could he expect him to? Every human was different, after all.

He _was _human.

It was what he preferred to believe, above all of his old teacher's jesting comments.

Damn that Krayon.

_Pay attention! _ Eclipse quickly moved a particular grouping of vegetables before they stayed long enough to burn. He would have to watch more closely.

He wondered what Raenef was up to.

* * *

The floor was bare, save for a lonesome black mat to one side of it. A desk was there as well, various books and papers placed neatly on it. Raenef flipped through the papers. The handwriting on them was small, precise; no cross-outs or stray marks were to be found. Eventually becoming bored of the essays, Raenef glanced away from them.

For some reason, one particular drawer in the desk caught his eye.

Being Raenef …

… he opened it.

Tablecloths were set; silverware and glasses had been placed. Considering that Raenef was underage, Eclipse had left the alcohol (of which he had little – the taste did not appeal to him) tucked safely away. He had turned down the lights in favor of flickering candlelight, which filled the room with a faint vanilla scent.

Why, if Raenef had been female, it would have been considered by any casual observer to be a date.

It was about time to turn the stove off.

"Wednesday the fourth … today was the third of Raenef's tutoring sessions – hey!" read Raenef out of the small, velvety book he had found. "This is…"

A diary? He hadn't thought Eclipse to be one who would keep such a thing. _Then again, he is a pretty private person, right? He has to have something to vent to._

_ Why? _

_ I thought that he would keep it in his memory._

_ Maybe, _thought Raenef, _this was written for someone else to read._

_ Someone like me?_

He _had _said that Raenef could look at anything.

* * *

_Today was the third of Raenef's tutoring sessions. While I hadn't expected to, I am enjoying myself somewhat. The boy is – unlike the others – quite enthusiastic, with a positive outlook on things. _

_ As of yet, I have not seen his parents. I assume him to have none; his attitude is all the more commendable for it. I am surprised that he is not a recluse, or quieter at the very least._

_ But I am babbling. _

_ We worked on his math skills – though enthusiastic, he lacks fundamental knowledge, a fact which I must reverse – as well as basic spelling. I shudder at the memory._

_

* * *

_

That had been a while ago. Raenef grinned. He had gotten better since Eclipse had begun tutoring him.

He flipped forward, close to the end of the book.

* * *

_Today, Krayon visited me in the apartment again. I don't know why he persists. There is nothing to gain from his visits but a headache of elephantine proportions. I believe that the level of his ability to irritate me on any given day varies inversely with the length of his skirts. …_

_ He asked me about Raenef, informing me that he had been told by two of his students that I tutor the boy. I affirmed the truth of it, feeling that I had no reason to conceal it. I told Krayon that Raenef was a good child …_

_ "Just a child?"_

_ I asked Krayon what he meant._

_ "You know what I mean," was the idiot's reply. _

_ And, in fact, I did._

_ But what was my answer?_

* * *

Raenef's heart was pounding. He took the page carefully and began to turn it- his breath quickened in anticipation-

"Raenef! Dinner is ready!"

He dropped it onto the desk, curiosity forgotten to the promise of food. "Coming!"

As the boy bolted out of his tutor's bedroom, the book settled to the next page.

It was blank.


	9. Chapter the Ninth

**One Plus One**

by Lethe Seraph

**Chapter Nine: In which our protagonist is stuffed to the brim with sugar and decides to pop the Question, and our side characters Realize Something**

            --

            XD To save time, I'll use the opening from the last chapter: "I'm so sorry!  It really has been a while. ::sweatdrops:: Sorry about that.  I became wrapped up in other things.  Please forgive me! TTTT 

            Heh.  I know, I know, his secret hasn't been revealed yet.  Heh heh heh.  I wonder how long it'll take.  Maybe he'll tell Raenef himself! (Suuure.)

            Let's see how this goes…

            Ah, cliché.  I sigh.  Darnit…"

            One more comment, though: Neil Gaiman-y?  This?  Oh, you flatter me. :beams: I take that as a very high compliment.  You'll inflate my ego until it bursts through the top of my head, I swear…

            --

            "I trust you kept yourself entertained?" prompted Eclipse politely, drawing out Raenef's chair.

            Raenef grinned.  It made him feel kind of special.  "Yeah.  You have a lot of interesting books, Eclipse!  You read a lot?"  _But that one book was _really _interesting … I wonder what was on the next page…?_

_            I guess I'll find out later._

"Yes," said Eclipse.  He took his own seat and gave Raenef a small smile.  "I rather enjoy it."

            "I should have guessed," said Raenef.  "Well, now I know what to get for your birthday!"  He laughed.

            The taller man occupied himself with a mouthful of rice, unsure of how to answer. 

            "Uh … when is your birthday, anyway?"

            "In about a month, actually," said Eclipse. 

            Raenef beamed and, using his own particular brand of magic, caused half of the contents of his plate to disappear in one mighty gulp.  "Cool!  I have time to shop!" 

            "You don't have to-"

            "I'm going to!  After all, it's only good manners to get something for my tutor, right?"  Raenef grinned.  "And that's that."

            "Thank you," said Eclipse after a moment, giving Raenef a small smile of his own.

            -

            "Can I hang around for a bit?"

            "Of course.  Keep in mind, though, that I am to be driving you home and would like to get a good night's rest."

            "Okay!"

            The two had just finished a very delicate and tasty dessert (courtesy of Eclipse, Master Chef).  Raenef, spurred on by the sugar and his own usual tendencies, decided that now was as good a time as any to ask Eclipse the Question.

            Ruby eyes fixed on Raenef.  "Is something the matter?" inquired Eclipse. 

            "I have a question," said Raenef.

            Eclipse shifted on the velvety dark couch.  They had moved to it upon finishing the very delicate and tasty dessert.  "Another question?"

            Raenef nodded.  "And, uh, if it makes you uncomfortable, you … um … you can tell me, all right?"

            Eclipse was almost becoming nervous.  "All right."  Had Raenef, perhaps, overheard his conversation with the damnable crossdressing teacher?

            "Well… I…"

            The tutor was forced to move incrementally closer in order to hear Raenef's soft words.  "What is it?"

            "I…"

            _Just get on with it already…!  _"Raenef, you can ask me anything.  Don't be nervous."

            Raenef looked up at the young man, innocent eyes sparkling with emotion and suppressed desire.  He reached out and brushed a stray lock of raven hair from Eclipse's face.  Eclipse drew in a sharp breath.  "Eclipse … I wanted to know…"

            They were so close.  Why was Eclipse suddenly feeling lightheaded?

            Raenef blushed.  "May I play with your hair?"

            -

            And, thusly, the previously prideful and superior being called Eclipse was reduced to a wincing mass of black tresses sitting at the foot of the couch.

            "Oh!  Sorry!" said the blonde cheerily as he tugged through a tangle he had made himself some five minutes ago. 

            Eclipse sighed.  Why was he even doing this?

            …Because, when it didn't hurt, it actually felt kind of nice.

            "Ow!"

            "Sorry again!  Okay, I'll be more careful now."

            "You weren't being careful before?"

            "It's just hard from this angle!" said Raenef.  What with his being positioned on the couch and Eclipse's head being a good few feet beneath him, he was forced to lean down in a most cumbersome manner.  "There's got to be a better way … Oh!  I have an idea!"

            And, thusly, the previously pained and wincing being called Eclipse was reduced to a very embarrassed and strangely comfortable mass of tangled black tresses resting on the couch, with a headrest named Raenef.

            -

            "Bye, Erutis.  I'll see you on Monday," said Chris.

            "Yeah, but you won't see Raenef.  He'll be dead," fumed Erutis.  She was still angry as anything, and who could blame her?  She had suffered through the Attack of the Elevator for nothing.

            …Well, not quite nothing.

            But … she was still going to kill Raenef.

            She began devising her plan of attack, even as Chris kissed her cheek lightly and said goodnight.  First, she would rip out every strand of shiny blond hair, one by one.  Then she would glare into those big, shiny eyes before ripping _them _out, and ask him why the hell he had been over at Eclipse's when they had been looking for-

            Wait a moment.

            Eclipse's apartment?

            Raenef was going to Eclipse's apartment to have dinner with him?

            As in, _Raenef and Eclipse were going to be alone in Eclipse's apartment?_

She cursed.  "Chris!  Get back here!"

            They had another mission.

            And this time, they wouldn't fail.

            -

            Raenef leaned down to look upon Eclipse's face.  He looked different with his hair down … younger somehow.  He could almost imagine what Eclipse had looked like when he was Raenef's age – not that it had been that long ago.  He could almost see Eclipse as a teenager, going to his school and learning from a younger Great Teacher Krayon.

            Raenef leaned a bit too close, and his bangs met ivory skin.  Eclipse's eyes opened – he had rather been enjoying himself, once the pain had stopped.

            What a sight that must have been!  Eclipse looked into the upside-down eyes of Raenef, marveling silently at the length and volume of the boy's eyelashes, and blinked.  "Raenef?"

            "Has anyone ever told you that you're really pretty with your hair down?" murmured Raenef, still running his fingers through long midnight hair.

            Eclipse smiled.  From such a close distance, it was almost overpowering.  "As a matter of fact, yes.  Thank you."

            "Not that you're not pretty otherwise!" added Raenef.  "I mean …" 

            A small sigh escaped Eclipse's lips.  He closed his eyes.  "Feels nice," he said quietly.

            "Yeah," agreed Raenef.

            -

            _"Has anyone ever told you that you're quite pretty with your hair down?"_

_            "No," admitted the teen, a small blush forming on his cheeks.  "That's very kind of you to say."_

_            "I'm telling the truth.  You really do.  You should wear it that way more often."_

_            "I'm not sure how to take that," said Eclipse, laughing.  "After all, you're the one suggesting it."_

_            "Are you insulting me?  Just because I dress differently from other men-"_

_            "No, no, you look … nice.  In a strange way. …Don't take that any way other than platonic, you fiend."_

_            "Fiend?  Me?  Surely you jest."_

_            "Not at all.  I've seen your comic collection, remember?"_

_            "Ah, right.  You nosy little student."_

_            "You're the one who invited me over in the first place.  As I recall, you told me that I could look at anything in the house."_

_            "And you went straight to the gay comics?  Who's the fiend?"_

_            Eclipse sighed.  "I don't know why I like you."_

_            "Come again?"_

_            "…As a friend!  I mean … teacher.  Krayon."_

_            "Aha … so Eclipse hides something from me after all …"_

_            "What are you-"_

            -

            "Eclipse?  You awake?"  Raenef waved a pale hand in front of the tutor's face before deciding that, based upon the slow evenness of his breathing and small moans that he continued to make, he had indeed fallen asleep.  How about that.

            (It was stated previously that Raenef is a curious, curious boy.  He enjoys discovering things, and will often act upon impulse whether he thinks the outcome will be good or not.

            (Having been reminded of that fact, it would be prudent to note that, at the moment, Raenef was eyeing Eclipse's sleeping face with fascination.)

            "Eclipse?" he said one last time for good measure.

            His cheeks looked really soft…

            -

            "But you don't even know where his apartment _is_!" whined Chris, wringing his seatbelt as they nearly nicked another lamppost.  "Let's go home!  We'll see him on Monday, right?!"

            "I do know where it is, and Monday might be too late," said Erutis determinedly.  "You do remember what Krayon told us, don't you?  Do you really trust the two alone?"

            "Don't you trust Raenef to figure out when something's wrong?"

            There was a long silence.

            "…What's wrong with you, Erutis?!  Drive quicker!  We have a crisis on our hands here!"


	10. Chapter the Tenth

**One Plus One**

by Lethe Seraph

**Chapter Ten: In which the 'Secret' is finally mentioned, and Raenef takes Action**

            ---

            **Can any of you imagine Eclipse and Krayon being a pairing?**

            Neither can I.

            I didn't know 'dilemma' was spelled with two 'm's… I thought it was with an m and an n… Man, I suck.  Thank you, MS Word.

            And now, a Special Moment!

            I am going to reply to a certain reviewer, because I just couldn't pass this one up.

            (Thanks to _all _of you, though.  I love you.  Each and every one of your reviews is appreciated.  Seriously!) 

**Rhana**** Sedai of the Yellow Ajah**!  Thank you very much for the kind review.  :smiles: I've been trying to do well, and I hope that I continue to amuse you.  This is also my first Demon Diary fic, so I'm pretty much blazing down a trail I've never been on before.  But …

… I was amazed.  I made an allusion to _A Tale of Two Cities_ without even having read it!  (I've been meaning to pick it up.)

That in itself made a good part of my day.    Actually, I _did _refer to something – but it was an anime. 

(For the rest of you: The review was for Chapter Seven.)

Thank you again!

Maybe I can pick out another review to reply to next chapter …

---

_"Krayon, sir, I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"When you call me 'sir', I know that something is up."  The teacher smiled, unconsciously straightening his skirt.  Eclipse noticed this.  Flustered, he looked away._

_"I should probably be going."_

_"Do I bother you, Eclipse?"_

_"Not at all," said Eclipse quickly.  "However, there is a class that I should be getting to."_

_"Tell me what's on your mind first.  It won't do to have it fester there."_

_"I don't know what you mean …" repeated the boy, bending his head to retie dark hair.  _

_"Don't lie.  You're my top student; you know better than that."_

_His head snapped back up.  Garnet eyes blazed.  "Fine, then.  Krayon … I …"_

-

Raenef tentatively stroked Eclipse's cheek, smiling when he found that it was indeed as soft as he had imagined it to be. 

It was then that a question of possible Great Importance chose to strike home.

Raenef blinked.

Was he gay?

-

"Damn it!  Damn fizzling swizzle sticks, purple sheep to hell and back!" swore Erutis when Chris conversationally pointed out that they were now being followed; not by one, not by two, but by _three _police cars.

Well, the lights were pretty, anyway.

They slowed to a stop.

-

One will note that, when faced with a Very Important Question, one's mind seems to almost stop working; to slow down at the very least if not to cease functioning completely.  For one whose mind tends to do this on a regular basis, the event is of no great consequence to the brain cells; however, it does make for one hell of an embarrassment.

Raenef blushed.

Why hadn't he ever thought of that before?

He had only thought of Eclipse as his friend; his tutor, yes, but his friend first and foremost.  Raenef had never really had a crush before, to his knowledge, as he had informed Eclipse in his roundabout way not too long ago.

His hand had drifted without his knowledge to Eclipse's bare arm.

"Oh, you must be cold," he whispered.  But if he got up, then he would disturb the sleeping man.  What to do? 

Well, Eclipse wasn't shivering yet, so he was probably still okay.

Back to the dilemma at hand.

Well, so there was no evidence that he was attracted to girls.  But there wasn't too much evidence that he was attracted to guys, either, right?  He just really … admired … Eclipse.  What wasn't there to like?  Eclipse was a very attractive, educated man, and Raenef looked up to him.

…Okay, so at the moment, he was looking _down _at Eclipse.  That didn't change anything.

Unless it did.  How weird!  Raenef looked up to Eclipse, but now he was-

_Bad Raenef.  Don't get distracted._

He was determined to stay on the subject until he figured it out.

Or until Eclipse woke up.  Whichever came first…

-

"Come _on_!" pleaded Erutis, her eyes impossibly large and shiny.  She added a small sniff for good measure.  "I was only going a little bit over the speed limit, and my friend, he's really … sick …"

"He looks fine to me," said the policeman cynically. 

"No, not Chris," said Erutis.  "Another friend.  We were … going to see him." 

"You weren't going a _little bit _over the speed limit," added another policeman.  "You were going a whole damn _lot_ over."

The first policeman glared at the second.

"…Excuse my language," the second mumbled, averting his eyes.

"Now, then.  I'm going to have to test you for-"

Chris snickered.

"What?!  I'm not drunk!" protested Erutis.

"You were swaying pretty far," said the policeman.

"Well, that's because I was driving really fast!"

He raised an eyebrow.

Erutis hit her forehead.  "Dammit."

-

_Quandary: Raenef - blond, feminine teenager - does not know his sexual orientation._

_Evidence to Female Attraction: None._

_Evidence to Male Attraction: None._

Unless…

Raenef perked up considerably.  He had an idea.

_Proposed Solution: Perform experiment._

Maybe if he kissed Eclipse, then he would know.

_Under experimental conditions, have Raenef kiss Subject A.  If Raenef experiences attraction or enjoyment during said kiss, then attraction to males is affirmative._

Besides, Eclipse was asleep.  What did he have to lose?

-

_"Krayon … I … have a crush on someone."_

_"Ah.  As I thought.  Is she pretty?"_

_"…Yes.  He is."_

_A momentary silence.  Krayon smiled._

_"So that's what you've been hiding.  You're…"_

-

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to issue you a ticket."

            Erutis groaned.  "But I'm such a dainty young female-"

            "Stow it, lady.  Have a nice day."

            The officer left, and Erutis drove away very, very slowly.

            Chris grinned.

            -

            Raenef brushed his fingers once again through Eclipse's soft hair, leaning down over him.

            He stopped.

            _No.  I can't do this.  It's not … right.  It's not right to me, or Eclipse._

Years of child-oriented television programming had driven into Raenef's skull the notion that a kiss should be between Mutually Consenting Soulmates.  Especially a First Kiss.

            …Not that it could possibly be Eclipse's first kiss, but still, it would be Raenef's.

            Even if Eclipse… was… asleep. 

            He looked really pretty when he was sleeping.  Not that he didn't look pretty when he was awake, but there was a certain sweetness about him that showed through more clearly now.  Raenef was mentally rambling, still in the same position, and his muscles were about to give up on him because they weren't meant to support him in such a position for a very long time.  So. 

            It was time to decide.

            Yes, or no?

            Well, it was only an experiment, right?

_Yes._

He would do it.

For the sake of science.

-

"Finally!" cried Erutis.  "Hallelujah!  We've finally made it!"

"Okay, so … what apartment does the tutor guy live in?"

"One-thirteen," she replied promptly.  "See?  I told you I knew.  Let's go."

"Right."

Hands joined, the two trekked onward.

-

Raenef carefully leaned down once again, bangs brushed out of his face, and prepared himself mentally for the task at hand.

Just an experiment.

Nothing more.

He was millimeters away…

…and that was when Eclipse woke up.


	11. Chapter the oh, to heck with it

**One Plus One**

by Lethe Seraph

**Chapter Eleven: In Which Raenef and Eclipse take Action, of a Sort, Erutis and Chris Finally Make It, the Secret is Revealed, and Several Readers Groan**

…_Wow._

When I began writing this, I had no idea that people would like it so much. I'm flattered, and honored, and – to be honest – kind of afraid. I don't want to let any of you down, and I most certainly do not want to be attacked by shiny things or evil hamsters because I haven't updated in a-

Oh, right.

I haven't updated.

About that.

Uh, I have an excuse. Really. I'm very sorry. It being summer, my family trekked out to visit other family members, see, and … yeah. I couldn't exactly bring this computer with me, so I couldn't work on it, as much as I wanted to – and I _did_ want to! And then, see, there was this TOKYOPOP contest that I had to finish a submission for – before our month-long vacation to Thailand. Auuuuh.

I apologize for the humor (if it can be called that) that began to work its way into the terribly dramatic and clichéd moment. Bad Lethe. It's just that, having read a lot of sappy scenes, it's hard to feel original. I wonder if I pulled it off?

(Feel free to laugh at the fanfic writer who worries about being original.)

One chapter planned after this one. After that, it's done. How about that? It probably doesn't need another chapter, but I'm going to write it anyway.

And now, a special reply to **Sophie-chan**: I'm very sorry! I thought that I had made it clear that this fic was shounen ai. Yes, Eclipse and Raenef are a pairing. I apologize profusely. No, Eclipse isn't secretly a girl. Thank you very much for reading, though, and I hope this chapter doesn't kill you too much if you decide to continue reading. Confront thy fears!

Have you ever felt it?

When was the last time you felt yourself drifting? You were on the edge of sleep. You felt awake, but you began to dream, and then –

You sensed something. You were jolted off of that edge.

What did you do?

_Quandary: Raenef - blond, feminine teenager - does not know his sexual orientation._

_Evidence to Female Attraction: None._

_Evidence to Male Attraction: None._

_Proposed Solution: Under experimental conditions, have Raenef kiss Subject A. If Raenef experiences attraction or enjoyment during said kiss, then attraction to males is affirmative._

_Status: Underway._

Raenef tilted his head slightly as he leaned closer. This was how they had done it in the movie he and Eclipse had watched, wasn't it? If he was going to try a First Kiss, then he hoped that it would be a Nice and Accurate First Kiss. He was mere millimeters away, now.

A butterfly and its family had rented out his stomach and invited their friends.

He only noticed when it was too late that the garnet eyes he admired so had begun to open.

_Pull back! Pull back!_

Eclipse's lips parted, as though he had been about to say something – perhaps to ask just what the heck was going on – but Raenef's awkward positioning finally caused his arms to give way.

The millimeters?

They weren't there any more.

"And there are no elevators, which means that _that _can't happen again!" said Erutis cheerily, as the two trekked. "So … oh. There it is."

Chris glanced at her. "Do you want to knock, or should I?"

"We could just bust the door down."

"Do you want to knock, or should I?" Chris repeated, squeezing her hand.

"Hmm … rock, paper, scissors?" she suggested.

"Let's."

Eclipse let out a small, surprised noise, eyes widening. One wonders what it must have been like to be in his situation.

Perhaps he would write it later.

At the moment, though, Raenef was on top of him.

Kissing him.

And …

Raenef liked the feeling.

Hence, he decided to keep at it.

"…paper… scissors … _shoot_!"

"Tied again! Damn it! One more time."

"Rock … paper … scissors … _shoot_!"

"Rock … paper … scissors … _shoot_!"

Chris groaned. "Erutis, this isn't working! Maybe we should both knock."

"That's an idea," said Erutis thoughtfully.

Finally, backup troops of sense began to invade Raenef's brain, guns blazing.

What was he doing?!

Eclipse was awake!

_Oh, shoot-_

He wouldn't be able to explain this one away. This was bad. This was really bad.

_At least you know that you're gay?_

And then, just when Raenef began to feel a tinge of panic …

… Eclipse began to kiss him back.

Dear sweet mother of Krayon.

Somehow, the two managed to fall off of the couch, stumble up, and scar the bookshelf for life. It had lived for so many decades, only to be present for _this_? Somewhere, surely, someone was laughing.

Eclipse pressed Raenef against the wall immediately adjacent to the bookshelf, and they kissed most passionately and fervently.

The guns had run out of ammo, the troops had encountered an incredibly large and overpowering army of True Love, and they had consequently retreated, vowing to return another day seeking revenge.

"I think I'm in love with you," managed Raenef during a (very brief) lull.

Eclipse smiled. "Do you?"

Raenef grinned back, and they shared a Moment in which they kissed again, embraced, and looked at each other with bright, lust-filled eyes.

And then, as is required, the moment was interrupted just as they were about to get to the Very Good and Possibly Naughty Part.

Knock.

Knock.

Knocknocknock.

"Rae? You in there, buddy?"

Raenef's mouth formed an _o_. "What should we do?" he whispered after a silence.

"Don't worry," said Eclipse. He strode over to the couch, retrieving his hair band and slipping it on. He smiled at Raenef again before opening the door.

The girl standing in the doorway gaped at him.

(The boy standing next to her noticed, and was vaguely peeved.)

"Oh! You must be Eclipse," she said in a voice dripping with what was clearly meant to be girlish charm. "I'm Erutis."

"And I'm Chris," sighed Chris. He elbowed her very subtly. Eclipse raised an eyebrow.

"How may I help you, Erutis and Chris?"

"We were wondering if Raenef was here," said Erutis charmingly.

"Why, yes, he is. He felt the need to use the facilities a minute ago-" Raenef dashed into the bathroom – "and should be out shortly."

Raenef waited thirty seconds, in which Erutis continued to use her scary voice and Chris sounded more and more stressed, until flushing the toilet for the drama of the thing. He turned on the faucet, turned it off, and then opened the door.

"Hey! Raenef must be done!" he heard as he rounded the corner.

Raenef grinned what he hoped was a cheerful, normal Raenef grin. "Hi! Why are you here?"

"We just wanted to check up on you," said Chris. "Can we talk to you for a moment?"

Raenef glanced at Eclipse. They shared another Moment, sans the kissing and the embracing due to the presence of Erutis and Chris.

Eclipse nodded. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Water, please," said Erutis, as Chris shook his head.

Eclipse left.

After Erutis watched to make sure that Eclipse was gone, and listened to be sure that he was preparing her water rather than listening, she spoke.

"Raenef, there's something that you need to know about your tutor."

Raenef was immediately concerned. "What is it?"

"Well, we ran into Krayon the other day …" began Chris. "And Krayon told us that …"

"Well, I don't think that you should have him tutor you any more," interrupted Erutis. "We're looking out for you, Rae."

"What did Krayon tell you?" said Raenef.

She leaned closer.

Raenef waited, breath held, for her to speak.

One almost expected another interruption to commence.

But, this time, it didn't.

"_Eclipse is gay,_" Erutis whispered dramatically.

Raenef's eyes widened as he processed her words.

And he burst into laughter.


	12. Epilogue

**One Plus One**

by Lethe Seraph

**Chapter Twelve: In Which Things are Wrapped Up**

It's over.

It's finally over.

Dang.

I'd like to thank you all for taking the time to read this, for taking the time to review it, and being good people in general. I love you all. Follow your hearts. Listen to your dreams. Even the ones about Eclipse and Raenef.

Especially the ones about Eclipse and Raenef.

Aren't they cute together? Doesn't Raenef just cry out 'Dominate me!' to you? I think I said that before.

We've come a long way together, you people and I, and by darn, we're going to finish off this fic together.

Thank you again.

* * *

Considering all things, Erutis and Chris took Raenef's announcement rather well.

'Rather well' being a general fish-eyed open-mouthed state of shock followed by spontaneous bursts of angry shouting, but then, they had spent a good deal of time trying to reach Raenef only to find that he already knew, quite clearly, which gender Eclipse preferred when it came to romance.

They had come to accept it, after a good long night's sleep and a Balanced Breakfast. They had even become quite supportive of the pair, though Erutis bemoaned the fact that such a beautiful man had to be taken and Chris never stopped teasing Raenef.

Once Raenef realized that Chris and Erutis were 'together', though, he had his own ammunition, and Chris relented somewhat.

Eclipse was happy, it seemed – as he had written in his diary entry (and shown to Raenef afterwards), he felt loved, accepted, and understood, as well as very pleased about the fact that he could tutor his student on other, far more interesting subjects.

It turned out that Raenef was a quick learner in some areas.

Which brings us to the next point: Raenef's grades.

Raenef, as always, remained a bubbly blond boy with a tendency to space out. However, a few things had changed.

Firstly, he had passed all of his classes with percentage points to spare, and made it to the next grade level. He did exceptionally well when asked questions about the scientific method. Chris still vowed that he would beat Raenef into the ground one day, but it seemed even less likely now.

Secondly, that twinkle in Raenef's eye seemed to represent something much, much different.

And as for Krayon, he decided to take up business, and so quit his job, cut his hair, and changed into tidy pants and cuffed shirts with bland ties.

…Kidding.

* * *

"Erutis!" The wiggly-haired man swooped down upon the girl like a schoolgirl-uniform-clad hawk. "Are you busy on Friday night, pray tell?"

She stared at the girlish face of her teacher. "Yes. Yes, very busy."

"Oh! You pain my heart so! The Friday night after that, then?"

"Dammit, Krayon-"

"That's _Great Teacher _Krayon!"

"What are you two doing?" said Chris suspiciously, having finally shoved his way through the mass of students exiting the school.

Krayon ignored him. "Erutis, I am madly in love with you! Please, make some time for me!"

Erutis's eyes crinkled up in disgust. "Ew. Get away."

"Yeah!" agreed Chris. "I'm her boyfriend, remember?"

"No! I refuse to believe it! Such a beauty could never have her heart stolen by the likes of you! And now that you've graduated from my class, I'm just so … so … lonely …" Krayon let out a sob.

"You could hang out with Eclipse and Raenef!" suggested Erutis, searching for a way to escape. Next to her, Chris did the same.

"But I'm _madly in love _with _you_!" emphasized Krayon.

"That's nice. Go away."

"Love shall forever persist!"

"Not today, it won't. I have kendo club-"

"May I watch?"

Erutis and Chris both glared at him. "No!"

"Oh! You're so cruel!" cried Krayon. A girl brushed against his shoulder as she made her way out.

He turned and blinked at her retreating back.

"Wait! Eleanor! Are you busy on Friday night?!"

And, with that, Krayon swooped away.

* * *

In conclusion, Eclipse and Raenef continued to be happy and in love. It was like a fairy tale, almost, save that it contained no fairies. They had their small disagreements every now and then, of course, but they were small and minor disagreements (No! _I'll _do the dishes tonight! It's only fair!) and so had no real consequence in the scheme of things.

Of course, then there was the time that Eclipse and Raenef accidentally managed to, through some bizarre incident, knock over the bookshelf while having one of their more passionate Moments, but that is another story for another day. Perhaps a day when the author is seventeen or older.

Their neighbors enjoyed recalling it in the daily gossip, anyway.

Krayon still visited Eclipse regularly, and Eclipse was better able to tolerate his antics due to Raenef's presence. It had become a tradition, on or around all major holidays, for Eclipse to formally invite Krayon, Erutis (who, by the way, would never manage to keep under the speed limit for two consecutive days), Chris, and Raenef to his apartment for a subdued and relaxing evening of good food and better conversation.

Pfft.

That's a story in itself.

In conclusion, Eclipse and Raenef were happy and in love …

* * *

_Because of which there is a Very Happy Ending._

* * *

**Afternote**

For those of you who were wondering, the butterfly children were grounded for throwing a party without checking with their parents, and they all eventually moved out to the country in search of fresh air, while the army of Sense decided to assault its True Enemy, one Great Teacher Krayon. The outcome of the battle is, as of yet, unknown.

The garnets in Eclipse's eyes were removed in order to provide for some very pretty wedding rings, and his eye color has since become a brilliant russet.

Doctors have yet to remove the raven from his hair, however.


End file.
